Russians
by xana4
Summary: Kensi is kidnapped. Part II of my 'Needs' series. Because for someone who doesn't need anyone she needs him a little too much. CaKe Vote on my poll


She's never been the kind of girl who gets scared over small things.

In fact, she's actually what most people consider a very strong and fearless girl.

However, there are some things that have the power to scare her in a way she can't quite help it.

She's had guns pointed at her before and she has been on the same room as very dangerous men. She likes to think of herself as someone who is immune to fear.

But this time is different for several reasons.

Kensi has never found herself in a room surrounded by lasers that work as triggers to a bomb. And this time is different from all the others because she's alone. She has no one there with her, no one to back her up. Deeks tried to stop them the best he could but those guys knew better than to fall for his careful-elaborated lies. So they took her.

She wishes she could scream as loud as she can, in hopes they would hear her and come in her rescue. But she knows how insanely ridiculous that sounds and that there is no way they can hear her, no matter how loud she screams.

The cameras in the room are broadcasting her image, she's sure of it. Her only hope is that Eric can find the video and trace the location of the cameras. Kensi knows her team would turn LA upside down to find her but she remembers all too well what happened when Dom was kidnapped, and she remembers all too well what happened to Dom.

So yes, she's afraid.

No, that's not exactly true.

She's terrified.

Her legs are starting to cramp up due to being in the same position for so long but she can't move. The wrong movement can make this whole room blow up and that would be the death of her, literally.

So she waits.

And waits.

And then waits some more.

The seconds turn into minutes, the minutes into hours but her hope never falters.

She knows her team will come for her.

They are more than co-workers.

They're family.

And as Sam likes to say, we do anything for family. She knows NCIS doesn't negotiate with terrorist but she hopes they find a solution to this because she can't stand this for much longer.

When she hears Deeks voice she lets out a sigh of relief but this is far from over yet. It's only over when they land hard on the floor and the bomb explodes behind them, without harming them. That's when she finally allows herself to breathe.

But the weight of the situation only fully hits her when Callen runs to her and pulls her into his arms, stroking her back and leaving small kisses on the top of her head. It's a rare gesture of affection between them but not even Sam and Deeks presence can keep him away from her after this and she doesn't really feel like leaving the safety provided by his strong arms.

When he pulls back, his eyes scan her body for visible injuries and he lets out a sigh of relief when there aren't any for him to spot.

Kensi looks around and notices for the first time that Sam and Deeks are nowhere to be seen. She looks at Callen, frowning.

"They know. I couldn't hide it, Kenz…"

Kensi nods because she knows that if this was the other way around she wouldn't have been able to hide her feelings for him either. She must be in silence for too long because he looks at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

Kensi shakes her head. "I don't think I am. I'm shaking all over…"

He gathers her in his arms once again and kisses her forehead, holding her tight to him. "That's the adrenaline wearing off. It's okay to be scared after what just happened, don't worry."

Kensi doesn't say a word. She allows him to comfort her because he knows this is what she needs right now.

And he's the only person who can make her feel safe.

X

He's there.

He's always there and she couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

Boyfriend…the word sounds way too childish to describe what he is to her. Callen is her rock, the only thing she can hold onto during her darkest hours.

He's always been there and she has the feeling he always will.

So when she wakes up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and with a scream of panic caught somewhere in her throat, she's not surprised to feel his warm hand tracing circles on her back to try to calm her down and his soft kisses on her head.

But calming down isn't exactly easy after the dream she just had.

She's shaking and the last thing she feels like doing is closing her eyes again to sleep.

Callen senses this because he scoots closer to her and gathers her in his arms.

She allows herself to relax and it's not long before she stops shaking.

However, she can't fall back asleep yet.

She's afraid that the horrible nightmare will come back once again.

So she leans in and connects her lips with his in a kiss that leaves him without a doubt when it comes to her goal.

If this was any other night he would have told her that everything would be okay and that she needed to sleep. But this is not just any other night.

This is the night after the biggest scare of his life and he needs the comfort as much as she does.

So he doesn't object when she pushes him onto the bed and straddles him, or when she takes his boxers off.

He doesn't go slow with her because slow and gentle is not what she needs right now. He takes her hard and fast and it's not long before he pushes her over the edge, trailing right behind her.

And later on, she falls asleep with her head on his chest, lulled by his steady heartbeat and his soft caresses all over her bare back. Callen only allows himself to fall asleep after he's absolutely sure that she's asleep too.

The nightmares are gone for tonight but they both know this won't be the end of it. She went through something traumatic and sooner or later the nightmares will come back. But she knows he'll be there through thick and thin and that's enough to make her relax.

Because he's her fixer…the one who always makes everything better. And she loves him for it.

**X**

**X**

**Thank you to everyone who voted on my poll and reviewed 'Jack'.**

**You can still vote, though, because this was your first choice. **

**Which one of the options would you like to see next?**

**Let me know by reviewing and voting on my poll.**

**Sarah**


End file.
